


#1 Ship

by tuesnight



Category: EAD RPF - Fandom, 人渣反派自救系统 - 墨香铜臭 | The Scum Villain's Self-Saving System - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesnight/pseuds/tuesnight
Summary: Cucumberplane visit the ocean.
Relationships: Shàng Qīnghuá/Shěn Yuán | Shěn Qīngqiū
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	#1 Ship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alana/gifts).



> Recip, you said tentacles were welcome, so I added some of my favorites.

Description: An Airplane Shooting Toward the Sky entreats an angry but blushing Peerless Cucumber as they stand on a ship labeled #1 SHIP. The Airplane Shooting Toward the Sky is an airplane. The Peerless Cucumber is a cucumber. The cucumber is brandishing a fan. In the foreground, two tentacle emoji watch while a third writes fic. 


End file.
